left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Complete list of console commands/G-J
This is the convars/concommands for Left 4 Dead arranged from G-J. Prev | Next g15_dumpplayer : cmd : : Spew player data. g15_reload : cmd : : Reloads the Logitech G-15 Keyboard configs. g15_update_msec : 250 : , "a", "cl" : Logitech G-15 Keyboard update interval. g_debug_angularsensor : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : g_debug_constraint_sounds : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Enable debug printing about constraint sounds. g_debug_physcannon : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : g_debug_ragdoll_removal : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : g_debug_ragdoll_visualize : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : g_debug_vehiclebase : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : g_debug_vehicleexit : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : g_debug_vehiclesound : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : gameinstructor_dump_open_lessons : cmd : : Gives a list of all currently open lessons. gameinstructor_enable : 1 : , "a", "cl" : Display in game lessons that teach new players. gameinstructor_reload_lessons : cmd : : Shuts down all open lessons and reloads them from the script file. gameinstructor_reset_counts : cmd : : Resets all display and success counts to zero. gameinstructor_verbose : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : Set to 1 for standard debugging or 2 (in combo with gameinstructor_verbose_lesson) to show update actions. gameinstructor_verbose_lesson : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : Display more verbose information for lessons have this name. gamemenucommand : cmd : : Issue game menu command. gameui_activate : cmd : : Shows the game UI gameui_allowescape : cmd : : Escape key allowed to hide game UI gameui_allowescapetoshow : cmd : : Escape key allowed to show game UI gameui_hide : cmd : : Hides the game UI gameui_hide_dialog : cmd : : asdf gameui_preventescape : cmd : : Escape key doesn't hide game UI gameui_preventescapetoshow : cmd : : Escape key doesn't show game UI gameui_show_dialog : cmd : : Show an arbitrary Dialog. gamma_dialog : cmd : : Opens the gamma adjustment dialog getpos : cmd : : dump position and angles to the console getpos_exact : cmd : : dump origin and angles to the console give : cmd : : Give item to player. Arguments: give health : cmd : : Refill player's health (a bug may happen extending player health to more than 100 units) givecurrentammo : cmd : : Give a supply of ammo for current weapon.. gl_clear_randomcolor : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : Clear the back buffer to random colors every frame. Helps spot open seams in geometry. global_set : cmd : : global_set : Sets the state of the given env_global (0 = OFF, 1 = ON, 2 = DEAD). go_away_from_keyboard : cmd : : Go away from the keyboard so a bot will take over. god : 0 : , "sv", "cheat", "nf" : Survivors don't take damage -graph : cmd : : +graph : cmd : : -grenade1 : cmd : : +grenade1 : cmd : : -grenade2 : cmd : : +grenade2 : cmd : : groundlist : cmd : : Display ground entity list hammer_update_entity : cmd : : Updates the entity's position/angles when in edit mode hammer_update_safe_entities : cmd : : Updates entities in the map that can safely be updated (don't have parents or are affected by constraints). Also excludes entit heartbeat : cmd : : Force heartbeat of master servers help : cmd : : Find help about a convar/concommand. hide_message_panel : cmd : : Hides the message panel hideconsole : cmd : : Hide the console. hidehud : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : bitmask: 1=weapon selection, 2=flashlight, 4=all, 8=health, 16=player dead, 32=needssuit, 64=misc, 128=chat, 256=crosshair, 512 hidepanel : cmd : : Hides a viewport panel host_flush_threshold : 12 : : Memory threshold below which the host should flush caches between server instances host_map : 0 : : Current map name. host_runofftime : cmd : : Run off some time without rendering/updating sounds host_sleep : 0 : , "cheat" : Force the host to sleep a certain number of milliseconds each frame. host_timescale : 1 : , "cheat", "rep" : Prescale the clock by this amount. host_writeconfig : cmd : : Store current settings to config.cfg (or specified .cfg file). host_writeconfig_ss : cmd : : Store current settings to config.cfg (or specified .cfg file) with first param as splitscreen index. hostfile : 0 : , "sv" : The HOST file to load. hostip : -1062731456.000 : : Host game server ip hostname : 0 : : Hostname for server. hostport : 27015 : : Host game server port hud_classautokill : 1 : , "a", "cl" : Automatically kill player after choosing a new playerclass. hud_reloadscheme : cmd : : Reloads hud layout and animation scripts. hud_takesshots : 0 : , "a", "cl" : Auto-save a scoreboard screenshot at the end of a map. hud_targetid_rangefinder : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : shows range for different masks hunter_committed_attack_range : 75 : , "sv", "cheat" : hunter_leap_away_give_up_range : 1000 : , "sv", "cheat" : hunter_pounce_air_speed : 700 : , "sv", "cheat" : hunter_pounce_loft_rate : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Hunter adds this angle/distance when pouncing hunter_pounce_max_loft_angle : 45 : , "sv", "cheat" : Maximum loft angle for Hunter Pounce angle adjustment hunter_pounce_ready_range : 500 : , "sv", "cheat" : If victim is this close, crouch and get ready hunter_pz_claw_dmg : 10 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Amount of damage done by a PZ hunter's regular melee attack hurtme : cmd : : Hurts the player. Arguments: impulse : cmd : : Toggle flashlight and set brightness in_forceuser : 0 : , "cheat" : Force user input to this split screen player. incrementvar : cmd : : Increment specified convar value. inferno_child_spawn_interval_multiplier : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : Amount spawn interval increases for each child inferno_child_spawn_max_depth : 4 : , "sv", "cheat" : inferno_damage : 40 : , "sv", "cheat" : Damage per second inferno_debug : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : inferno_dlight_spacing : 200 : , "cheat", "cl" : Inferno dlights are at least this far apart inferno_flame_lifetime : 15 : , "sv", "cheat" : Average lifetime of each flame in seconds inferno_flame_spacing : 50 : , "sv", "cheat" : Minimum distance between separate flame spawns inferno_friendly_fire_duration : 6 : , "sv", "cheat" : For this long, FF is credited back to the thrower. inferno_initial_spawn_interval : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Time between spawning flames for first fire inferno_max_child_spawn_interval : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : Largest time interval for child flame spawning inferno_max_flames : 32 : , "sv", "cheat" : Maximum number of flames that can be created inferno_max_range : 500 : , "sv", "cheat" : Maximum distance flames can spread from their initial ignition point inferno_particles : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : inferno_per_flame_spawn_duration : 5 : , "sv", "cheat" : Duration each new flame will attempt to spawn new flames inferno_scorch_decals : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : inferno_spawn_angle : 45 : , "sv", "cheat" : Angular change from parent inferno_surface_offset : 20 : , "sv", "cheat" : inferno_velocity_decay_factor : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : inferno_velocity_factor : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : inferno_velocity_normal_factor : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : intensity_averaged_following_decay : 20 : , "sv", "cheat" : Seconds for the 'time averaged intensity' to meet the baseline intensity intensity_decay_time : 30 : , "sv", "cheat" : Seconds to decay full intensity to zero intensity_enemy_death_far_range : 500 : , "sv", "cheat" : intensity_enemy_death_near_range : 150 : , "sv", "cheat" : intensity_factor : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : How quickly intensity increases intensity_lock : -1 : , "sv", "cheat" : Lock players' intensities at this value +invaction : cmd : : -invaction : cmd : : invnext : cmd : : invprev : cmd : : ip : 0 : : Overrides IP for multihomed hosts jal_quick_entry : cmd : : Debug entry point +jlook : cmd : : -jlook : cmd : : joy_accelmax : 1 : , "a", "cl" : joy_accelscale : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_advanced : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_advaxisr : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_advaxisu : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_advaxisv : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_advaxisx : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_advaxisy : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_advaxisz : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_autoaimdampen : 0 : , "a", "user", "cl" : How much to scale user stick input when the gun is pointing at a valid target. joy_autoaimdampenrange : 0 : , "a", "cl" : The stick range where autoaim dampening is applied. 0 = off joy_axisbutton_threshold : 0 : , "a" : Analog axis range before a button press is registered. joy_circle_correct : 1 : , "a", "cl" : joy_diagonalpov : 0 : , "a", "cl" : POV manipulator operates on diagonal axes, too. joy_display_input : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_forwardsensitivity : -1 : , "a", "cl" : joy_forwardthreshold : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_inverty : 0 : , "a", "cl", "ss" : Whether to invert the Y axis of the joystick for looking. joy_inverty2 : 0 : , "a", "cl", "ss_added" : Whether to invert the Y axis of the joystick for looking. joy_lowend : 1 : , "a", "cl" : joy_lowmap : 1 : , "a", "cl" : joy_movement_stick : 0 : , "a", "cl", "ss" : Which stick controls movement (0 is left stick) joy_movement_stick2 : 0 : , "a", "cl", "ss_added" : Which stick controls movement (0 is left stick) joy_name : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_pitchsensitivity : 1 : , "a", "cl", "ss" : joy_pitchsensitivity2 : 1 : , "a", "cl", "ss_added" : joy_pitchthreshold : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_response_look : 0 : , "a", "cl" : 'Look' stick response mode: 0=Default, 1=Acceleration Promotion joy_response_move : 1 : , "a", "cl" : 'Movement' stick response mode: 0=Linear, 1=quadratic, 2=cubic, 3=quadratic extreme, 4=power function(i.e., pow(x,1/sensitivity joy_sensitive_step0 : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_sensitive_step1 : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_sensitive_step2 : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_sidesensitivity : 1 : , "a", "cl" : joy_sidethreshold : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joy_wingmanwarrior_centerhack : 0 : , "a" : Wingman warrior centering hack. joy_wingmanwarrior_turnhack : 0 : , "a", "cl" : Wingman warrior hack related to turn axes. joy_yawsensitivity : -1 : , "a", "cl", "ss" : joy_yawsensitivity2 : -1 : , "a", "cl", "ss_added" : joy_yawthreshold : 0 : , "a", "cl" : joyadvancedupdate : cmd : : joystick : 0 : , "a", "cl" : jpeg : cmd : : Take a jpeg screenshot: jpeg . -jump : cmd : : +jump : cmd : : Prev | Next Category:Console Codes